


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas do some 'manly holding' after a hunt. Angel's don't cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest.

Dean helped Castiel dry his hair, then dropped the damp towel to the floor.

The last hunt had gotten messy, and since their attack had to come at night, they were tired.

Sam had gotten the first shower, and was already passed out on his bed, sprawled on his belly.

"Dean, I'd like to lay down now."

Dean chuckled and pulled the blankets back, and Cas crawled in, the stupid little fuzzy shorts he insisted on wearing to bed riding up so high that Dean could see the bottom swell of his ass.

Dean walked around to the other side, and climbed in, getting some six foot of sexy ex-angel against his side.

Cas let a leg drape over Dean's thighs, sighing at the feel of worn flannel, soft with age, and let an arm go over his waist, head pillowed in the hollow of his shoulder.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, then let them trail patterns down his back.

"Rest now, Dean," Cas said against his chest, breath warm through Dean's shirt.

Dean pressed a kiss to his hair, and complied


End file.
